(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game machines and more particularly, to a thrower for use in a game machine to throw an object in any selected direction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Many game machines, such as basketball machine, baseball machine, dartboard game machine, etc., are known for playing a throwing action. When using a throwing game machine, the player must throw the ball or dart by hand. There is also known a throwing game machine in which the player must throw a ball, coin or token to a predetermined location by spring means or the like for a striking action. However, this kind of throwing game machine simply allows throwing of a ball, coin or token in one particular direction or one of a limited number of directions. Because this kind of throwing game machine does not allow adjustment of the throwing angle and direction, it cannot increase the level of difficulty of the game task or enhance the entertainment effect.